Honeymoon?
by Mr Je
Summary: [CHAPTER 5IS UP! END!]Setelah lima tahun menikah, Jungkook merasa hubungannya dengan Taehyung hampa dan blank space. Taehyung memutuskan mengajaknya bulan madu dan ia cuti kerja. Bagaimana bulan madu mereka? Bagaimana jika orang tua Taehyung datang? Read then Review please (Vkook/Taejung/Taekook/yaoi/ married life)
1. Chapter 1

_**HONEYMOON!?**_

_**Sequel of: As Long As You Love Me**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung BTS**_

_**Length: Chapter(s)**_

_**Genre(s): Romance, Fluff, Smutty, Cheesy and etc**_

_**Rate: T to M**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Boyxboy/yaoi/shounen-ai/boy's love, typo(s) betebaran, mature content/? , aneh, alur kecepetan, words less than 1k characters xD no plagiatism, no bash, no silent reader. Don't like? Don't read**_

_**Cinta itu tulus. Ia tidak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya. Ia akan berjuang untuk cintanya. Hidup atau mati. Asal itu untuk cintanya. Cinta memang lebih kuat dari maut. Tak bisa lepas dari dua orang yang saling memiliki ikatan batin untuk terus bersama.**_

_**Seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tak peduli seberapa besar dan banyaknya yang harus dikorbankan. Pegangan tangan mereka tidak boleh lepas. Meskipun penghalangnya adalah kakaknya Jungkook sendiri -Jin-. Mereka berhasil mempertahankan cinta mereka walau Jin gugur dan tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka berkomitmen untuk menikah.**_

_**Setelah lima tahun berlalu. Taehyung dan Jungkook membangun usaha sendiri, Taehyung sebagai direkturnya. Taehyung membawa Kim Factory-usahanya dan Jungkook- berada di puncak keberhasilan membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak seperti dulu..**_

Jungkook duduk di atas kursi di balkon kamarnya. Menghirup udara segar dan hembusan angin sore. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menerpa wajah putih susunya. Ia membiarkan angin membelai lembut rambut ravennya.

Ia tengah berpikir tentang suatu hal. Suatu hal yang harusnya jangan ia pikirkan.

_Apa kau tidak bosan dengan hubunganmu dan Taehyung? Atau hubungan kalian yang sudah mulai renggang? Apa kau tidak takut akan perceraian?_

Jungkook tersenyum getir, menyadari bahwa pikirannya sudah gampang terkontaminasi oleh kata-kata tidak ada gunanya seperti itu..

_Um, tapi benar juga. Hubungan kita mulai renggang. Dia lebih punya banyak waktu bercumbu dengan pekerjaannya. Daripada bercumbu denganku.._

Wajahnya memanas setelah memikirnya. Memang setelah lima tahun menikah, Taehyung belum melakukan apa-apa dengan Jungkook. Ia takut jika Jungkook akan kesakitan dan membencinya setelah itu. Tapi karena hal itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak punya waktu bersama.

"Jin bilang, aku boleh melakukannya saat menikah," gumam Jungkook pelan. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan melenggang pergi menuju lantai bawah -dapur, lebih tepatnya-

Ia mengambil beberapa gram tepung terigu dan menaruhnya di atas mangkuk besar. Lalu mengambil beberapa butir telur dan mencampurkannya dengan tepung terigu tadi. Setelah itu mengaduknya sampai rata. Ia menambahkan gula dan baking powder dan mengaduknya lagi.

"Baby, I'm home," suara khas menggema di ruang tamu. Jungkook tersenyum senang dan kembali melanjutkan membuat cupcake buatannya.

Ia menaruhnya di dalam oven dan mengatur waktu 20 menit agar bisa matang dengan rasa yang enak. Jungkook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu.

"Jungkookie," sapa Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menaruh tas kerjanya di atas meja dekat sofa, sementara Taehyung melepaskan sepatunya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kau pasti lelah?" tanya Jungkook sambil membantu melepaskan dasi suaminya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak usah menjawab jika kau sudah menebaknya," jawaban Taehyung membuat bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu. "Ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu hum?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan getir. Membuat Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ditatap anae-nya yang kini tengah memainkan ujung bajunya sambil menunduk.

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu bersama. Dan kupikir, 5 tahun hubungan ini hanyalah sebuah lembaran kosong. It's a blank space between our relationship,"

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Okay here we go. "Kau tahu, ini sudah 5 tahun Tae. Dan kita belum.. Umm," Jungkook tampak ragu, "Itu.. Eung kau tahu"

Taehyung menyeringai karena sudah tahu apa maksud Jungkook. Ia merangkul pinggang anae-nya dan menariknya. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Matanya menatap manik mata Jungkook yang sayu.

"Apa kau ingin liburan bersama? Aku sudah mengambil cuti dan meminta Yoongi untuk menggantikanku sementara aku dan dirimu liburan. Lagipula aku memang butuh liburan dengan istri tercinta," ungkapnya seraya mengecup sayang kening Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung dengan jemarinya yang lentik sambil menatap mata Taehyung yang beriris hitam gelap. Taehyung menggenggam tangan yang mengusap pipinya tadi lalu mendekatkan mulut ke telinga Jungkook.

"Aku butuh jamahan istri sayang~" bisik Taehyung dengan nada seduktif. Membuat ribuan volt mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya dan menumpuk di kedua dimpplenya dan mengakibatkan kemerahan disana. Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi anae-nya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Bersiaplah sayang, kita akan berangkat besok pagi.. Ah iya. Kau tidur saja duluan, biarkan aku yang menyiapkan semuanya, arra?" ujar Taehyung sambil mengecup lagi dahi istrinya dengan lembut.

Jungkookpun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Jungkook sedikit tersentak kaget karena tangan Taehyung yang memang dirasa mendadak mengangkat tubunya. Mau tak mau ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Taehyung.

Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook diatas ranjang king size mereka. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Jungkook. Tangannya yang kekar ia gunakan untuk merangkul leher anae-nya. Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung dan menautkan jarinya pada jemari Taehyung.

"Tidurlah sayang, kita akan berangkat besok untuk libur- sepertinya ini lebih tepat disebut dengan bulan madu," celoteh Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Aku penasaran, kau bilang sangat suka Paris bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita kesana. Ke pulau Bora-boranya saja. Disana lautnya sangat biru. Ah tidak ke pulau Nami saja. Hh." celotehnya lagi tak mendapat jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Hum, kita cari hotel yang terbaik. Dan aku sudah membeli lingerie dengan warna merah dan peach untuk nanti. Ah aku sudah tidak sabar. Apa kita akan membuat sampai selesai masa cutiku? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Taehyung melirik istrinya yang kini tengah tertidur lelap. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap rambut anae-nya lembut.

"Goodnight chagi, saranghae~" bisiknya sambil menarik selimut dan ikut terlelap bersama anaenya.

Besoknya, sinar mentari menerobos jendela membuat Jungkook sedikit membuka matanya. Ia menghalangi sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos retina matanya. Ia melihat ke arah jendela yang sangat dekat dengannya dan ketika dia melihat keluar, ternyata ia sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Sudah bangun chagi?"

Jungkook menoleh. Ia melihat Taehyung tengah menyetir mobilnya di kursi pengemudi. Jungkook langsung merangkak dan duduk di depan, disebelah Taehyung. Taehyung melirik Jungkook sekilas.

"Kau belum sarapan bukan? Ini untukmu," ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan roti kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook memakan roti itu setelah mengambilnya dari Taehyung. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah Taehyung. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Matanya yang memikat siapapun yang memadangnya dan bibirnya yang lumayan tebal dan berperisa manis jika belahan bibirnya menjepit milik Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan merasa beruntung memiliki suami setampan ini. Pikirannya yang negatif harus dibuang.

"Jangan terlalu lama memandangiku. Kau akan terserang diabetes dan aku akan kena kolesterol," goda Taehyung sambil terus menyetir mobilnya.

Pipi Jungkook merona. Ia mencubiti pinggang Taehyung membuat Taehyung merintih. "Dasar!" gerutu Jungkook sambil memasang ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat. Terkesan sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung terkekeh dan mengacak rambut raven milik Jungkook sangat lembut. "Dasar tampan dan mempesona? Terimakasih chagi~" ujarnya seraya mencubiti pipi gembil Jungkook dengan gemas.

Jungkook mencibir. "Prince Charming Syndrome-mu kambuh Kim Taehyung-ssi!"

Kim..

Tae..

Hyung..

Ssi?!

"Mengapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu heh?!" ujar Taehyung tegas dan menatapnya tajam.

Jungkook memandang ke arah jendela dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" ia melirik Taehyung sekilas.

"Aku tidak suka itu sayang," jawab Taehyung tegas

"Memangnya ada apa dengan embel-embel -ssi Taehyung-ssi,kkk" tanyanya sembari terkekeh.

Ah, Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung berdecak sebal.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Masih hening..

"Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Taehyung masih tidak menjawab. Ia masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Tanpa mempedulikan istrinya yang menggemaskan terus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -ssi untuk menggodanya.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi," ujarnya lagi.

Tidak ada satu katapun Taehyung lontarkan untuk menjawab panggilan Jungkook. Namja cantik dengan surai legam dan kulitnya yang putih bak susu tersebut menyerah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang lurus kedepan.

Mereka melewati hutan yang lebat dan beberapa rumah penduduk. Akhirnya merekapun sampai pada sebuah dermaga di dekat pantai. Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di parkiran.

Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar bersama dari mobil silver porcshe milik mereka. Sementara Taehyung berjalan menuju bagasi belakang untuk mengambil koper mereka. Sementara Jungkook berjalan menyusuri dermaga. Di sana tersapat satu perahu dengan tenaga mesin. Ia menatap Taehyung yang berjalan dengan susah payah sambil membawa dua koper besar dan beberapa tas kecil. Jungkook menghampirinya dan membawa salah satu koper mereka dan tas-tas kecilnya.

"Terimakasih chagi,"

"Yeobbo kita akan kemana?" tanya Jungkook dengan penuh antusias. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kau akan tahu nanti chagi. Cepat masuk ke sana" ujarnya sambil melirik perahu mesin bercat putih yang lumayan besar, cukup untuk memuat mereka dan koper besar milik mereka berdua

Taehyung segera masuk disusul oleh Jungkook dan barang-barangnya. Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya sudah masuk, Taehyung mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan menjauhi dermaga. Jungkook duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Sementara tangannya yang satu sibuk menyetir, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Jungkook.

"Kau tidak mabuk laut kan chagi?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus fokus pada perairan/? di depannya.

"Tidak kok." jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah chagi. Haha, ah kita sudah sampai," Taehyung segera mematikan mesinnya dan turun dari perahu mesinnya. Diikuti oleh Jungkook yang langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dengan susah payah.

Taehyung segera membantu istrinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah villa di dekat pantai. Jungkook menaruh koper dan tas yang ia pegang di depan pintu masuk.

Pintunya terbuat dari kaca. Menampakan seluruh tatatan yang ada di Villa ini. Arsitekturnya. Sofanya yang berwarna putih. Seluruh ruangannya di dominasi oleh warna putih.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jungkook dan menjatuhkannya di atas sofa. Lalu ia kembali ke luar untuk memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam Villa.

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan bersandar pada sisi sofa sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Kau suka?" tanya Taehyung dengan lembut

Jungkook tersenyum riang, "Tempatnya bagus. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan pantai dari sini. Aku suka tempat ini," sergahnya dengan wajah ceria khas anak kecil miliknya.

Taehyung menyerengai dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang aambigu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di dekat leher Jungkook.

"Jungkooh-ah~" bisa dipastikan nafas Taehyung menyapu lembut kulit putih milik Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit menggeliat, "Kau tadi memanggilku dengan embel-embel -ssi bukan?"

Jungkook menelan kasar salivanya saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang berat berbisik tepat di dekat telinganya. Membuat perutnya tergelitik dan otaknya berkeliaran jauh dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia merutuki otaknya yang sudah mulai kotor akibat bisikan menggoda milik Taehyung menerjang libido masing-masing.

"Aku tidak suka itu chagi," Taehyung mendorong Jungkook hingga berbaring.

Ia menindih tubuh mungil dan menjegal tangan Jungkook ke atas membuat Jungkook mau tak mau harus berada di bawah kuasanya. Taehyung menyeringai saat tubuh mungil di bawahnya mulai mengeluarkan peluh yang membasahi kulitnya. Membuat kulitnya yang putih mengkilat. Membuat Taehyung kecil menegang perlahan.

"I'll give you punnishment baby," bisiknya seduktif

**TBC**

**Tralalalala ini dia sequel buat As long as you love me xD inipun diambil dari judul lagu (lagi) dari Ariana Grande- Honeymoon xD ahahaha xD RnRnya sungguh dibutuhkan mengingat authornya gampang semangat kalau reviewnya banyak xD lebih dari 5 udah cukup kok ^.^ ah iya.. Ini sengaja dibuat Chapter :) makasih buat reviewnya yang sangat memberi semangat di ALAYLM dan sarannya ah maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu xD soalnya pake hape/? Ah sudahlah intinya makasih banget ^.^**

**Makasih reader ^.^ /bows/? **


	2. The Punnishment

**Tittle: Honeymoon**

**Subtitle:The "Punnishment"**

**Genre: Romance-drama, yadong, yaoi/BoyxBoy/Shounen-ai/Boy's Love, Fluffy, smutty, cheesy etc**

**Rate: (NC-21++)**

**Starring:**

**Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung BTS**

**WARNING:**

**TYPO(s), GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, NC GAK HOT, NO SIDER, NO PLAGIATISM!, NO BASH!, NO RNR? NO LIKE? DON'T READ **

**ENJOY**

Taehyung mendorong Jungkook hingga berbaring lalu menindihnya dan menjegal kedua tangan Jungkook di atas kepalanya. Jungkook yang berada dibawah hanya mampu menelan salivanya berat saat melihat mata Taehyung yang kini berkilat penuh nafsu. Keringat dingin perlahan keluar melalui pori-pori kulit putih susu milik Jungkook. Membuat kulitnya sedikit mengkilat dan membuat Taehyung kecil menegang perlahan.

"I'll give you punishment baby," Taehyung berbisik.

Jungkook menggeliat-geliat gelisah. Hinga lututnya dirasa menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan menyembul di antara selangkangan Taehyung. Jungkook menelan kasar salivanya lagi.

_Uh, I gonna walk difficultly tomorrow, _umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak sabar? Tapi aku tidak suka langsung ke inti. Aku ingin mencicipi setiap inci tubuhmu dulu, sampai kau memohon lebih chagi," bisiknya lagi.

Peluh Jungkook semakin deras membasahi kulitnya yang mulus. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Mengapa begitu berkeringat? Kau sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat wajah Jungkook yang pucat pasi. Ia menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jungkook dan melepaskan jegalan tangannya. "Maafkan aku chagi"

Jungkook yang baru saja bernafas lega, kembali tercekat karena kalimat Taehyung yang baru lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Taehyung duduk pada ujung sofa dan enggan menatap Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook bingung sendiri harus apa.

"Apa Taehyung kecewa karena tidak jadi melakukan'nya'," gumam Jungkook dari dalam hatinya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan bergeser sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Taehyung duduk.

Ia segera memeluk pinggang suaminya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung. "Taehyung, kau tidak salah. Itu salahku karena aku belum terlalu siap. Mianhae~" ujarnya lembut di telinga suaminya.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari wajahnya. Jarinya ia dorong untuk mengusak lembut surai istrinya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi Jungkook lembut. "Tidak apa-apa chagi, aku tidak memaksamu."

"Sekarang aku siap"

Taehyung membelalakan matanya, "Siap? Cepat sekali?" gumamnya.

Jungkook perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung dan bibir ranumnya ia tautkan pada belahan bibir Taehyung. Ia melumat lembut bibir Taehyung yang cukup tebal itu, dibalas dengan senang hati oleh pemiliknya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga kedua pasangan ini larut dalam ciuman yang lembut dan membuat mereka terbuai.

Ketika keduanya larut dalam ekstasi saling menautkan bibir, Taehyung memulai permainannya. Ia menekan tengkuk Jungkook, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jungkook menautkan lengannya di sekitar leher Taehyung, dan membiarkan bibir ranumnya di makan habis oleh suaminya .

Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Jungkook. Mulai dari sekitar pusar dan pinggang. Hingga jemarinya menemukan bulatan kecil berwarna pink yang sudah mulai mengeras itu. Dengan jahil, ia mencubit gemas nipple Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik tubuh terkulai lemas.

"Maahhmpp," desah Jungkook di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Taehyung tak mau melewatkan kesempatan mencicipi gua hangat Jungkook tersebut. Ia memasukan lidahnya dan memberikan salam belaian pada langit-langit mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan giginya yang besar bak kelinci. Dan akhirnya bertemu dengan lidah si manis.

Sementara itu, tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengerayangi tubuh istrinya tersebut ia gunakan untuk memelintiri nipple anae-nya. Membuat Jungkook semakin menikmati permainan Taehyung. Terbukti dari remasan kuat jemari lentiknya pada rambut nampyeon-nya, membuat Taehyung semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ribuan volt kenikmatan menjalari tubuh Jungkook yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Semakin nikmat rasanya ketika tangan nakal Taehyung menjepit nipplenya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk dengan lembut. Membuat Jungkook semakin larut dalam kenikmatan.

Lidah mereka saling bergulat penuh gairah. Keduanya saling membelit dan menarik satu sama lain. Di samping itu, Taehyung juga menghisap kuat bibir ranum Jungkook dan tangannya yang nakal mulai merayap ke bawah. Memberi belaian lembut pada perut rata istrinya dan semakin turun hingga menyentuh selangkangannya.

Ia mengusap lembut selangkangan istrinya, membuat sang istri menggelinjang. Taehyung menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Ia memompa little Jungkook yang masih terbungkus celana. Membuat Jungkook semakin merasakan gejolak kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan dan semakin memperkuat remasannya pada rambut kecoklatan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Jungkook, karena tangan Jungkook mulai mendorong pelan dadanya. Nafas Jungkook tersenggal-senggal akibat ciuman mereka yang tidak menambah satu liter oksigen pun/?

Pemandangan Jungkook yang tersenggal-senggal dengan bibir membengkak yang berkedut kemerahan dengan wajahnya yang rosy, membuat Taehyung semakin hard. Ia menarik dahinya agar menempel pada dahi Jungkook. Taehyung mengecup hidung Jungkook kilat.

"Chagi-ya.. Kau sangat seksi sekarang. Aku semakin tidak tahan~" bisik Taehyung dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat rendah membuat Jungkook merinding.

Taehyung meletakan tangan Jungkook di bahunya dan menggendong Jungkook ala koala menuju kamar sambil melakukan kembali ciuman panas mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dan menghempas tubuh Jungkook di atas ranjang yang ber-bed-cover putih di kamar tersebut.

Nuansa putih dengan kelambu coklat dan pemandangan dari jendela yang besar sangat bagus untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Karena yang menonton hanya jendela dan pemandangan #authornya apaan/? :V

Taehyung kembali menindih Jungkook. Kini tubuh mungil itu terjebak antara bantal, ranjang dan tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung meraup bibir ranum tersebut, dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Jungkook.

Ciuman penuh cinta dan perasaan. Tidak ada tersirat nafsu di antaranya. Seorang Kim Taehyung yang dulu adalah anak berandalan, bertemu dan akhirnya jatuh hati pada Kim Jungkook. Jungkook adalah adik dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea, Jin. Cinta mereka awalnya tenang-tenang saja hingga Jin tidak setuju dan menjodohkan Jungkook dengan temannya si maniak seks, Hoseok. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun berjuang namun tak sia-sia. Hingga sekarang mereka sudah lima tahun menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga.

Satu-satunya hal mengapa Taehyung tidak mau menyentuh Jungkook lima tahun ini adalah, dirinya takut jika Jungkook menganggap dirinya tak berharga diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia sangat mencintai Jungkook. Ia ingin Jungkooknya bahagia saat bersamanya.

Padahal Jungkook sering kali berpakaian minim. Dengan hotpants sepaha dan kemeja yang kebesaran nan transparan. Terkadang Taehyung yang melihatnya harus mati-matian menahan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk menunggangi Jungkook.

Kembali ke cerita...

Taehyung menggigiti pelan bibir Jungkook yang candu. Jungkook pun membuka mulutnya dan langsung di terobos oleh Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Ia kembali mencubiti benda bulat kecil tersebut hingga membuat Jungkook mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Saat tangan itu mencubiti nipple milik Jungkook dan sang pemiliknya mendesah, otak Taehyung dan hasrat mesumnya memuncak dan bergejolak. Ia kini menghisap bibir Jungkook dan membelit lidahnya. Memberi belaian-belaian kepada lidah Jungkook. Dan semakin memainkan nipple istrinya tersebut.

"Eumhhpp... Ngahhmmp.." Jungkook hanya mampu mendesah dan mendesah akibat perlakuan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas pagutannya dan menatap wajah Jungkook yang rosy. Sangat menggemas dan membuat Taehyung semakin cinta padanya -sepertinya-. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membelai kulit halus yang rosy milik Jungkook dari dahi hingga leher.

Leher jenjang dan terdapat sedikit peluh yang mengalir dari sana. Taehyung menuntun kepalanya mendekati leher Jungkook. Namun sebelumnya, Taehyung menciumi rahang bawah Jungkook. Memberinya beberapa hisapan dan jilatan yang lembut, sesekali ia menggigitinya.

Lalu semakin turun kebawah, tepat di leher Jungkook. Ia menjilati leher Jungkook dengan lembut. Menghisapnya pelan dan menggigitinya hingga lehernya penuh bercak merah keunguan.

"Maahhh.. Taehyungh.." desah Jungkook ketika lidah Taehyung semakin memanjakan lehernya dan tangannya yang kini memompa pelan adik kecilnya. "Ha-ahh Taehyung-hh"

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Jungkook. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook sekarang sudah telanjang bulat.

Kulit Jungkook yang putih dan mulus, membuat Taehyung 'kecil' semakin mengeras di bawah sana. Tentu saja siapa yang tidaj tergoda melihat tubuh telanjang yang putih mulus terekspos sempurna tanpa benang sehelaipun menutupinya.

Taehyung kembali menerjang tubuh Jungkook. Ia menjelajahi leher dan bahunya dengan lidahnya. Dan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memompa kembali milik Jungkook. Dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memilintiri dan memencet-pencetkan nipple Jungkook membuat Jungkook menggeliat dan mengerang nikmat.

"Haa-ahh Taehyunghh.. You're.. Shh.. Ahh.. Bad boy.. Ah.." Jungkook berujar dengan susah payah sambil mengeluarkan erangan-erangan dan desahan.

Taehyung menyeringai dan berhenti menenjelajahi leher dan bahu Jungkook yang kini sudah terdapat bercak merah keunguan disana. "Your body's naugthy baby~" bisiknya dengan nada yang sengaja di rendahkan.

Jungkook semakin tidak tahan. Suhu ruangan serasa memanas. Tubuh Jungkook menggeliat gelisah karena tak nyaman.

Padahal pintu balkon di kamar itu terbuka. Dan angin sore yang sejuk menghembus ke penjuru ruangan. Mungkin tubuh Jungkook tidak peka suhu yang sejuk karena dirinya tengah kepanasan.

"Eunghh.. Taehyung," erang Jungkook.

"What do you want?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan, ia mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan sayu, "Kau yang memulai permainan. Hhh. Kau yang harus menyelesaikan.. Taehyunghhh sh" ujar Jungkook dengan kesusahan.

Taehyung terkikik geli dan menunjukan evil smile nya. Ia menatap Jungkook penuh dengan nafsu. "Lepaskan seluruh bajuku jika kau ingin aku mengakhirinya," Taehyung berkata.

Jungkook membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Setelah kemejanya terlepas dari tubuh Taehyung, tampaklah dada bidang dan ABS yang mulai terbentuk.

Jungkook terpesona dengan dada Taehyung yang bidang tersebut. Ia membelai dadanya. Memberi putaran-putaran kecil di sekitar nipplenya dan turun ke perut lalu ke selangkangan.

"Ehmm, kau nakal chagi~"

Sesuatu yang besar menyembul disana. Jungkook menelan kasar ludahnya saat melihat milik Taehyung yang sepertinya super besar. Jungkook mulai membuka resleting jeans milik Taehyung dan membuka celananya dalam sekali ketukan.

Sret.

Ia lalu membuka celana dalam Taehyung dan voila! Selamat datang Taehyung kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum puas. Lalu, ia membuka seluruh pakaian Jungkook hingga telanjang bulat sama sepertinya.

Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk berbaring dan menindih tubuh mungil itu. Ia mencium bibir Jungkook dan melumatnya kasar. Sesekali ia menghisap bibir ranum Jungkook yang manis tersebut.

"Ahkmmp," Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya ketika di rasa suatu benda asing memasuki holenya.

Itu jari Taehyung. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya ia masukan ke dalam hole Jungkook yang sempit, langsung di hisap dan di jepit oleh dinding rektumnya. Jungkook merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Taehyung melumat kasar bibir Jungkook. Memberi bibirnya beberapa jilatan dan memanjakan plump juga lidah Jungkook. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memompa Jungkook kecil yang imut menggemaskan dan menggoda. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Jungkook.

Jarinya yang ada di dalam hole Jungkook, ia gerakan keluar masuk dan perlahan. Sampai akhirnya, jarinya menyentuh titik yang membuat Jungkook melengkungkan badannya.

"Ah aku menemukannya," batin Taehyung.

Setelah merasa cukup sudah menemukan spot milik Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dan menarik jarinya dari lubang anal Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mendesah kecewa karena merasakan holenya kosong melompong.

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia mempersiapkan senjatanya di depan hole Jungkook. Ia membuka lebar paha Jungkook dan dalam sekali hentakan miliknya menerobos lubang surga itu membuat Jungkook meringis.

"Hhh.. Sakit Taehyungh."

Taehyung mencium leher Jungkook dan menghisap bekas kissmark yang ia buat disana. Dan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mencubiti nipple Jungkook. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas Little Jungkook. Mengalihkan rasa sakitnya karena ia tahu bagian bawah tubuh istrinya pasti sangat perih.

"Ahh.. Taehyunghh.. Euhh.. You're sohh bad.. Hh" desah Jungkook saat Taehyung mulai menghentakan pinggulnya.

Sangat sakit, nyeri dan perih! Tubuh Jungkook serasa di belah dua. Saat Taehyung menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, Jungkook meremas bahunya dengan kencang sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Sakit? Apakah aku keluarkan saja chagi?" ujar Taehyung sembari memasabg wajah panik melihat istrinya yang kesakitan.

Jungkook memasang death glearenya, "Kau hhh yang memulai eungh dan kau berhenti begitu saja.. Tanggung jawab hh" ujar Jungkook dengan susah payah.

Jadi sekarang Jungkook memohon untuk di masuki lebih dalam? Jungkook. Benar-benar. Terlihat. Seksi. Sekarang!

Rutuki otak Taehyung yang super mesum yang selalu membayangkan akan melakukan ini dengan Jungkook. Dan sekarang ketika dirinya sudah melakukannya, ia berpikir bahkan Jungkook lebih seksi dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Tubuh yang mengkilat karena peluh. Bibir ranum yang membengkak dan berkedut. Matanya yang sayu. Lehernya yang sudah di tandai bercak merah keunguan. Jangan lupakan lubang sempitnya di bawah sana yang menjepit dan menghisap milik Taehyung, seakan memintanya di masuki lebih dalam dan lebih lagi sampai ia menyentuh titik dimana Jungkook pun tak akan menghiraukan rasa perihnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hole yang menyempit, Taehyung merasa gila karena miliknya seakan di remas di jepit dan hisap. Sungguh nikmat karena lubang sempit itu begitu memanjakan juniornya. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukannya sekali hentak. Dikeluarkan lagi dan memasukinya sekali hentak lagi. Ia terus melakukannya membuat Jungkook terhentak dan kembali merasakan nyeri di bawah sana. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah.

"AHK~ THEREhhhh" erangnya ketika junior Taehyung menyundul titik terdalamnya.

Taehyung menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Jungkook menggeliat-geliat sambil mendesahkan namanya. Membuat Taehyung semakin semangat menunggangi istrinya.

"Ahh.. Uhh.. Ohh.. Taehyunghhh.. Fasterhh ahhh," desah Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung semakin mempercepat pergerakannya membuat Jungkook semakin larut dalam laut kenikmatan, karena mikik Taehyung berkali-kali menyundul titik terdalamnya.

"Ahh.. Babyh.. It's so tight. Hhh," erang Taehyung sembari meremas-remas dada Jungkook.

Kejantanan Taehyung yang berada di dalam hole Jungkook semakin merasa di remas dan di pijat oleh dinding rektum Jungkook, membuat Taehyung menuntup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keenakan karena miliknya dipijat dan di remas. Begitu juga Jungkook yang semakin gila karena kenikmatan yang ia baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat dinding rektumnya yang bergesekan dengan kejantanan Taehyung dan sweet spotnya yang tersundul terus menerus.

Kini kamar tersebut di penuhi suara desahan-desahan dan erangan yang bersahutan juga ranjang yang berdecit-decit karena hentakan keras dan kencang.

Pandangan Jungkook memutih dan menyemburkan cairannya pada perut Taehyung. Taehyung mengambil cairan itu dan menghisap dan menelannya tanpa perasaan jijik sekalipun. Dan ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan mencapai klimaksnya.

Taehyung ambruk dan masih menindih Jungkook. Jungkook memukul lembut dada Taehyung, "Yeobbo, kau berat, tidurnya di samping coba" ujar Jungkook dengan lembut.

Taehyungpun berpindah posisi dan tertidur di sebelahnya. Jangan lupakan kejantanan Taehyung yang masih tertancap ikut bergerak sedikit saat Taehyung memindahkan tubuhnya. Membuat miliknya bergesekan lagi dengan dinding rektum Jungkook.

"Ahh Taehyung lepaskan milikmu dari sana," ujar Jungkook setengah merengek. Taehyung hanya terkikik melihatnya membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung mengecup pout-nya dan mengusak surainya dengan lembut, "Ini hangat sayang kkk~ yasudah, mau tidur atau tidak hum? Atau mau sesuatu yang lain?"

Jungkook mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya lucu, "Hum, ayo makan. Aku yang masak.. Kita belum makan siang, bukan? Dan sekarang sudah..." matanya melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger di dinding kanannya. "Ah ini sudah pukul enam sore. Ayo makan malam yeobbo," rengek Jungkook sambil mengguncang pelan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook untuk makan malam tapi, "Aku saja yang masak-"

"Tapi-"

"Sst aku tahu di bawah sana pasti sakit kan? Kau pasti susah berjalan nanti," ujar Taehyung sambil melepaskan kejantannya perlahan membuat Jungkook mengerang perih. "Mandilah chagi. Aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu," ujarnya lagi. Taehyungpun berjalan menuju ke dapur sementara Jungkook berjalan susah payah ke kamar mandi.

**TBC**

**HUAHH /lap keringet/ weeh akhirnya bisa buat NC maaf ga hot :'( author sudah berusaha.. Hehehehe terimakasih buat semua review yah :) thothor/? Seneng banget sama review kalian yang positif :) juga saran-sarannya :)**

**Dan thothor berterimakasih ga ada silent readernya hehe :)**

**Tapi author tau siapa yang diem-diem baca FF author :'v tampakkan dirimu huuuu '-')~~ **

**Eh RnR juseyo :) makasih *deep bows***


	3. SURPRISE

_**Honeymoon?!  
>SURPRISE<br>GENRE: AU/SMUTT/FLUFF/MARRIED LIFE/ROMANCE-DRAMA etc  
>RATE:M<br>CASTS:  
>ONLY VKOOK THIS WHOLE WORLD IS THEIRS<strong>_

_**MALES BIKIN DISCLAIMER/? YANG PENTING ENJOY :v**_

Jungkook memandang pantulannya di cermin. Ia memandangi dengan lekat setiap lekuk wajahnya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang ranum namun sedikit bengkak karena pergulatannya dengan Taehyung beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan telinganya yang memerah.

Ia meraba bibirnya sendiri. "Bibir ini," lalu perlahan pindah ke pipi, "wajah ini," lalu berakhir di perpotongan lehernya yang terdapat bercak kemerahan disana, pipi Jungkook merona, "Umm leherku.."

"My whole body is belong to my Husband," gumanya pelan.

Lalu ia menjauhi cermin itu dan berjalan menuju bathup dan melepaskan bathrobe yang tadi ia pakai. Lalu ia menyalakan keran air hangat dan masuk merendam tubuhnya.

"Uhh, masih sakit," gumamnya saat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa berdenyut nyeri, "Taehyung terlalu ganas melakukannya," gumamnya.

Ia merileks-kan seluruh tubuhnya agar rasa nyeri itu menghilang perlahan.

Sementara itu, Taehyung sedang bergulat dengan alat dapur dan bahan-bahan makanannya. Ia segera melakukannya sesuai dengan resep yang ia baca baru saja di internet. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Zuppa soup buatannya yang bentuknya tidak meyakinkan. Dengan warna lebih krem dan teksturnya yang cair. Entah bagaimana rasanya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara berendamnya, Ia keluar dari bathup dan mengenakan kembali bath-robe-nya setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Lalu, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar.

"Ah, kopernya masih di ruang tamu Taehyung pasti lupa membawanya, tapi kan tadi kita..." gumamnya lagi dan kembali semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Apa aku ke sana saja yah?" gumamya sendiri pada diri sendiri.

Dengan agak ragu, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia sedikit melirik ke kakan dan ke kiri, jaga-jaga siapa tahu ada Taehyung. Tapi, untunglah Taehyung masih sibuk dengan masakannya di dapur. Jungkook berlari kecil dan melihat ada beberapa koper dan tas di sana. Ia pun mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesorang memanggilnya dengan suara baritone khasnya.

Jungkook menoleh dan menyengir ketika Taehyung memanggilnya, "Ada apa Jungkook? Mengapa mengendap-endap? Dan kenapa belum pakai baju hum? Ini sudah jam tujuh malam," ujar Taehyung. Jungkook melepaskan barang bawaanya. "Um Taehyung. Kau lupa menaruh koper kita ke dalam kamar jadi aku mengambilnya. Aku tak mau mengganggumu maka dari itu aku mengendap-endap," jelas Jungkook panjang lebar

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia mendekat pada Jungkook, "Humm kalau begitu, makan saja dulu baru pakai baju, bagaimana humm? Ah iya apa masih sakit?" tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi. Jungkook memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum tidak ikhlas. Karena ia tahu Taehyung pasti memasak sesuatu yang bentuknya tidak beraturan.

"Humm iya masih yeobbo," jawabnya. Taehyung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi panik. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan terlalu kuatir ne?" tambahnya lagi. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jungkook. "Pakai baju sana. Disini sangat dingin," ujar Taehyung dengan lembut.

Jungkook membalas senyumnya dan mengecup pipi Taehyung sekilas lalu berlari kecil sambil membawa kedua koper besar mereka menuju ke kamar. Taehyung yang menatap punggung Jungkook yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar hanya terkekeh geli. Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan.

"Mungkin aku harus membuatkannya kejutan," gumamnya pelan sambil menyeringai mengerikan/?

Taehyung memberi alas kain berwarna merah gelap. Di atasnya ia taruh beberapa lilin dan kandil dengan 3 lilin di atasnya, ia menaruh yang satu itu ditengah. Taehyung lalu menyusun beberapa makanan buatannya di atas meja berlapis kain merah itu dengan rapi. Lalu ia mengambil dua buah gelas dan sebotol wine.

Sementara Jungkook yang berada di kamar langsung menyerbu kopernya. Ia terus mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya sampai beberapa baju tumpah keluar. Namun yang ia temukan hanya baju dengan model minim dan terbuka.

"Hyaaah kenapa baju dalam semua? Kemana bajuku.. Katanya Taehyung.. Ah tidak Taehyung!" gumamnya. Ia pun berjalan dengan baju seadanya menuju ruang dapur.

"Yeobbo, kau didapur?" sepertinya Jungkook sudah selesai memakai baju. Jungkook berjalan ke dapur dan ia mengangakan mulutnya sambil membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat makanan yang tersusun rapi di atas meja berkain merah dan lilin-lilin yang sangat indah saat menyala dan menerangi ruang makan yang dimatikan lampunya itu. "Ini apa yeobbo?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan menuntunnya ke salah satu kursi. Ia menarik kursi itu untuk Jungkook, dan Junkookpun duduk. "It's surprise for my beloved wife, chagi," jawab Taehyung sambil duduk di seberangnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Apa ini kencan?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya .'-'

Taehyung balik menatap matanya, "Ya.. Semacam itu hehe, hum dimakan makanannya. Itu pasti enak aku mencicipinya tadi,"

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas lalu memakan sedikit makanannya. "Yeobbo ini enak," ujar Jungkook sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan memakannya kembali dengan lahap. Taehyung terkekeh kembali dibuatnya.

Sangat menggemaskan. Sangat lucu. You're my beautiful creatures ever Jungkookie.

Saat Taehyung melihat Jungkook telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mengulurkan tangannya. Yang melihatnya, tanpa babibu lagi, langsung membalas uluran tangan Taehyung dan kedua berjalan ke ruang tengah. Taehyung mengambil remote kontrol dan memencet tombol on, sebuah lagu jazz yang lembut mengalun ke penjuru rumah.

Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan menggenggam tangannya. Jungkook yang di tarik langsung menatap mata Taehyung yang khas, sambil meletakan tanganbya di bahu Jungkook. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya beriringan kekiri dan kekakan.

"You like it?" bisik Taehyung lembut. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut lengan Taehyung.

Jungkook menutup kedua matanya, "Humm I like it," jawabnya sambil menatap mata Taehyung.

Taehyung balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka terus melangkah pelan kekiri kekanan seiringan dengan ketukan jazz yang perlahan membuat kedua larut dalam dunia mereka berdua. Jungkook menutup matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung yang semakin menerpa wajahnya dan plump mereka saling bertautan. Ciuman lembut yang memabukan ditemani oleh musik jazz yang romantis membuat keduanya kini saling melumat bibir masing-masing.

Jungkook melepaskan tautan mereka secara perlahan, meninggalkan saliva yang menjembatani kedua bibir mereka. Kedua terkekeh lembut. Jungkook menyentuh pipi Taehyung dengan lembut dan mengusapnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang tidak terduga Taehyung?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Karena aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta Jungkook"

"I love you my husband"

"I love you too my wife"

Keduanya pun berdansa dengan saling menggenggam dan menempelkan dahi masing-masing tanpa mau melepaskannya dan keduanya saling tersenyum penuh cinta.

Ketika dirasa malam sudah larut dan musikpun berhenti, Taehyung menjauhkan dahinya dan menggendong Jungkook menuju kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook di atas ranjang dan naik ke ranjang menindih tubuh Jungkook. Ia menyeringai membuat Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku huh?" bisiknya dengan suara yang sengaja direndahkan. Membuat Jungkook berkeringat dingin.

Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook dengan kasar. Ia menghisap dan menjilati bibir Jungkook dengan kuat. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Taehyung. Lagipula, ia sudah tidak sepolos anak kecil lagi 3 jam yang lalu, dan Taehyung kan suaminya, tidak salah bukan?

Taehyung terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Jungkook, sang pemilik bibir hanya bisa membalasnya dengan susah payah. Menyamakan tempo Taehyung ternyata lebih susah dari memainkan musik Beethoven symphoni 14.

Taehyung terus memainkan plump Jungkook yang candu itu sambil tangannya mengerayangi seluruh tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Yang terperangkap di bawah hanya bisa menggeliat ketika jemari Taehyung bermain-main di atas kulitnya yang putih mulus itu..

_**MAAF GANTUNG xD INI NGEPOSTNYA DI KOMP SEKOLAH :v BARU SELESAI UAS JADI BARU UPDATE xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Main casts: V & Jungkook BTS

Genre: romance, married life, drama, smut, fluff, boyslove/yaoi

Rate: M *smirk#digampar-_-

Length: multi-chapter

Warning: Typo(s), NC kurang ahem, lemon kurang asem, gaje abal

DON'T LIKE THE CAST, THE STORY, OR ME DON'T READ THANKS. DON'T BLAME DON'T FLAME. DON'T COPAST. saran kritik di terima. Mau menghina atau nge bash? Di PM author saja..

Disclaimer: THIS STORY IS MINE THE CASTS IS THEIR OWN GOD'S, PARENT'S AND AGENCY'S. NO PLAGIAT ANY KIND OF THIS FIC BECAUSE IS PURE CREATED BY MY BRAIN/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HONEYMOON?

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menengadahkan wajahnya ke belakang sambil meremas seprai berwarna light-white tersebut.

"Nghh... T-taehyungiehh... Arghh!"

Sementara Taehyung sedang asik di selangkangan Jungkook, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut dan jilatan-jilatan di paha dalam milik Jungkook. Sementara tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal milik Jungkook.

Yang membuat Jungkook mendesah tertahan adalah ketika lidah Taehyung dengan nakalnya menelusup masuk ke dalam manhole milik si manis. Sesekali ia menghisapnya dan menggigiti sekeliling pintu masuk cincin berkerut tersebut.

"A-aah T-Taehyung! Nghhh..."

Desahan Jungkook yang barusan membuat adik kecil Taehyung mengacung tegak. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh bagian bawah Jungkook dan menatap laki-laki bergigi kelinci tersebut penuh nafsu. Jungkook yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah. Toh dirinya pu menikmati setiap sentuhan Taehyung yang diberikan padanya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang nikmat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan," ujar Taehyung. Ia menatap tubuh Jungkook yang hampir telanjang penuh nafsu.

Baju yang menggantung di kedua lengannya. Tubuh bagian depannya terbuka sempurna. Lihatlah benda bulat , mungil, berwarna pink yang kini sedang mengeras. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan bermandikan keringat. Bibir kemerahan yang merekah dan membengkak sempurna. Wajahnya yang memerah akibat hasrat dan nafsu yang bergejolak. Jangan lupakan bagian bawah tubuh Jungkook yang kini benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Jangan lupa tubuh Jungkook yang terhimpit bantal tebal dan Taehyung, membuat hasrat Taehyung naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"T-taehyung," panggilnya lirih. Tapi bagi Taehyung, itu adalah suara merdu milik Jungkook yang paling seksi. Apalagi kini Jungkook menatapnya dengan kelopak mata setengah tertutup.

Taehyung merangkak mendekati Jungkook dan masih setia menindih tubuh mungil di bawahnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan hm?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Jungkook dengan suara yang sengaja di rendahkan, "Tell me your wish?"

Jungkook tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ada di otaknya hanya sentuhan memabukan dari Taehyung setiap pria tampan itu menyentuhnya tanpa ampun. Setiap kecupan, jilatan, hisapan, gigitan dan sentuhan Taehyung selalu membuat Jungkook melayang sampai cloud nine.

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Jungkook?"

"Taehyung aku ingin," Jungkook mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya, "Aku ingin," ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taehyung, "I want you to touc me more," bisiknya seduktif.

Taehyung menyeringai, membuatnya semakin tampan, "So you want me to touch you more?"

Dengan sedikit permainan, tidak buruk juga.

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Tenaganya sudah habis karena Taehyung tak kunjung berhenti bermain diatas tubuh Jungkook tanpa melakukan inti.

"T-touch me more~~"

Suaranya pun menjadi parau. Sedikit serak karena suaranya sudah habis dipakai untuk mendesah, memekik, menjerit dan menggumamkan nama Taehyung dengan keras.

Taehyung diam. Menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya yang sangat menggairahkan. Jungkook semakin menggairahkan. Semakin seksi dan semakin-

Jungkook menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan menyesap bibir Taehyung dengan kencang

-agresif.

Taehyung tidak tinggal diam. Dia membalas ciuman Jungkook tak kalah bernafsu. Kedua sejoli itu saling memagut. Saling menghisap. Saling mencoba menguasai. Walau tentu saja yang akan menjadi 'raja'-nya adalah Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya dengan enggan, ia menyeka saliva yang menghiasi ujung bibir sang anae. Lalu matanya menatap Jungkook penuh nafsu.

"Kau siap?" tanya Taehyung sambil iseng memainkan nipple Jungkook yang bebas terpajang di dada Jungkook.

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menggeliat kegelian, "Ahh~ A-aku siap Taehyung, kau tahu aku ahh~~ aku selalu siap!"

Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook yang memerah dan mengkilat karena keringat. Ia mengecup pipi gembil yang kemerahan itu dengan lembut. Lalu, ia mempersiapkan 'senjata'-nya memasuki otot cincin berkerut milik Jungkook yang selalu sempit dan ketat padahal Taehyung sudah berkali-kali dan beronde-ronde menerobosnya. Tapi inilah yang Taehyung suka, miliknya yang diremas kuat oleh dinding kuat manhole Jungkook dan desahan yang selalu mengalun mesra di kedua telinga Taehyung tiap kali miliknya menyundul titik telak kenikmatan si manis.

Jungkook mencengkram bed-cover bernuansa light-white tersebut dengan erat ketika sesuatu dirasa memasuki hole-nya. Benda yang padat, keras dan berurat. Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan urat-urat kejantanan Taehyung yang menggesek dinding rektum Jungkook dengan ritme yang memabukan. Rasa perih dan menyakitkan bercampur nikmat. Membuat dinding rektum miliknya semakin mengetat, menjepit dengan erat kejantanan Taehyung super-big.

Taehyung menggeram dengan suara rendah ketika dirasa miliknya yang diremas kuat oleh hole-sempit milik Jungkook. Tadinya tempo hentakannya pada tubuh si manis agak lambat sampai akhirnya lubang sempit itu meremas dan menjepit miliknya dengan kuat membuat tempo gerakannya semakin cepat.

Tubuh Jungkook yang mungil terhentak-hentak dengan keras karena Taehyung bergerak brutal.

"Akh~ T-Taehyunghh~ ohh~"

Taehyung menghentak keras miliknya didalam sana, membuat benda berujung tumpul tersebut menyentuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jungkook-

"Ahhh~! Th-there eunghh~ There Taehyung~~ there!"

-mendesah keras.

Taehyung menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia menghujam penisnya tanpa ampun di lubang sempit tersebut. Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah, menggeliat dan berkeringat. Taehyung semakin gencar menghentakan pinggulnya membuat Jungkook memekik-mekik kencang.

Jungkook menikmati semua gerakan pinggul Taehyung yang ia berikan padanya. Lidah nakal Taehyung menjilati leher yang sudah terdapat bercak kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang kini mengeluarkan peluh. Ia memberi hisapan-hisapan membuat Jungkook semakin terlarut dalam kenikmatan.

Jungkook menggunakan jemari lentiknya untuk meremasi helaian rambut Taehyung sementara Taehyung tak berhenti bergerak dengan brutal di atas tubuhnya.

"Uhhh~~ H-hampirhh ughh~ ahhh~ shhh~~ mhhhh~~ sampaihhhh~~ Taehyuuuuung~" Jungkook mendesah keras dan menutup kedua matanya erat ketika Taehyung dengan gerakan dan tempo liar nan brutal bergerak menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali.

"To-together?" bisik Taehyung sambil sesekali menjilati daun telinga milik Jungkook.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Jungkook, ia mendongak dan menutup matanya. Menikmati pijatan lembut dan seksi dari manhole Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah dan terus mendesah memanggil nama Taehyung berkali-kali.

Taehyung semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya saat sesuatu di ujung perutnya memaksa ingin keluar. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah di bawah Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada titik lebur bersama.

Nafas keduanya memburu akibat pergulatan panjang mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. Jungkook tergeletak lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia kehabisan tenaga karena sudah lima kali orgasme akibat permainan Taehyung. Tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Lehernya yang terdapat banyak sekali bercak-bercak kemerahan. Bibirnya yang membengkap terbuka untuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu dan matanya yang sayu dan kelelahan.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut raven Jungkook dengan lembut, "Thanks for tonight, baby," bisiknya di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook mencoba tersenyum disela-sela rasa lelahnya, "My duty to serve you right," balasnya.

Taehyung segera mencabut 'kontak'nya dan berbaring di sebelah Jungkook. Ia menarik tubuh Jungkook dan membiarkan anae-nya itu tertidur di atas tubuh Taehyung yang telanjang. Mata bulat Jungkook mengerjap-kerjap lucu.

"Biarkan dulu, aku suka memandangmu dari bawah sini," ujarnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.

Pipi Jungkook merona, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Taehyung membuat sang empunya tertawa geli, Jungkook mendongak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tertawa? Menyebalkan," gerutunya.

Sebuah dering ponsel berdering. Taehyung mengambil ponsel itu dan mengecek id sang penelepon. Matanya membulat sempurna.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung heran melihat reaksi Taehyung yang sedikit berlebihan -menurutnya- setelah melihat id yang menelponnya, "Siapa?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, ia menekan tombol terima dan menempelkannya di telinga, "Annyeong eomma?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma, bagaimana denganmu?"

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya erat. Taehyung yang masih bercengkrama dengan eomma-nya di telpon hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut surai raven tersebut.

"..."

"Mwo-ya?"

"..."

"Eomma mau kesini? Ta-tapi eomma-"

"..."

"Eomma aku dan Jungkook sedang berbulan madu!"

"..."

"Yakkk~ eomma!"

"..."

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengirim pesan singkat berisi alamatnya."

"..."

"Arraseo, annyeong," Taehyung menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas meja di sebelah ranjang mereka.

Lalu ia beralih menatap Jungkook yang sudah tertidur diatas tubuhnya. Ia mengambil selimut tebal yang terlipat rapi di nakas meja yang lain dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka sampai batas leher Jungkook.

Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook dengan lembut, "Goodnight sweet-heart, I love you~" bisiknya lembut di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan sambil terus memejamkan matanya dan berada di alam mimpi. Taehyung tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat dan ikut melayang ke alam mimpi.

**TBC~~**

**HALO READER-NIM MAAF ATAS NGARETNYA INI FIC SAMPE BULUKAN /DITIMPUK/? ENAM BULAN AUTHOR NGARET DAN CUMA NGASIH SEGINI - HAHA MAAP MAAP KALIAN BOLEH NIMPUK SAYA SAYA RELA /LAP INGUS/ DUH TERHARU BACA REVIEWNYA:'V JUJUR AJA AUTHOR DARI DULU MAU LANJUT TAPI BIASALAH WRITERS'S BLOCK MENYERANG-**

**Daripada banyak bacudh silakan..**

**RnR please~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Main casts: V & Jungkook BTS

Genre: romance, married life, drama, smut, fluff, boyslove/yaoi

Rate: M *smirk#digampar-_-

Length: multi-chapter

Warning: Typo(s), NC kurang ahem, lemon kurang asem, gaje abal

DON'T LIKE THE CAST, THE STORY, OR ME DON'T READ THANKS. DON'T BLAME DON'T FLAME. DON'T COPAST. saran kritik di terima. Mau menghina atau nge bash? Di PM author saja..

Disclaimer: THIS STORY IS MINE THE CASTS IS THEIR OWN GOD'S, PARENT'S AND AGENCY'S. NO PLAGIAT ANY KIND OF THIS FIC BECAUSE IS PURE CREATED BY MY BRAIN/?

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HONEYMOON?

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang terbuka tirainya. Jungkook mengerjap-kerjap pelan sambil mengimbangi intensitas cahaya matahari yang memaksa masuk ke retina matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang masih merasa sangat lelah dan ngilu yang luar biasa di dalam sana. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Ia selalu tahu akhir dari permainan ranjangnya dengan Taehyung pasti selalu berakhir dengan jalan tertatih.

Satu-satunya alasannya selalu pasrah ketika Taehyung memintanya melakukan ini dihari-hari bulan madu mereka adalah -karena- Taehyung mau menunggunya untuk tidak melakukan ini selama lima tahun pernikahannya. Dan juga perusahaan keluarga Jungkook membuat Taehyung menjadi super sibuk dan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk kelinci-nya tercinta.

Yang Jungkook pikirkan saat ini adalah dirinya yang ada di bottom dan Taehyung top. Dalam suatu pernikahan -anggap saja Jungkook istri/?- seorang istri hatus tunduk kepada suami dan setia melayani suaminya. Jungkook hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik.

"Bunny~~ Bunny Boo~" Jungkook menghentikan lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara berat Taehyung memanggil namanya.

"Iya sayang~ aku akan segera kesana~," teriak Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih tentunya. Pria bergigi kelinci itu menyalakan shower dan membersihkan dirinya dibawah guyuran air dari shower.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Masakanmu semakin enak, Tae," Jungkook berkata setelah meminum segelas air putih.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu, melakukan segalanya untuk cinta membuatmu lebih baik dari sebelumnya," godanya membuat Jungkook tersipu.

Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping istri tercinta. Jungkook mengusap-usap lembut lengan kekar Taehyung.

"Ibuku akan datang," gumam Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Sudah siapkan makanan untuknya? Kapan dia datang?"

"Sekitar satu jam lagi eomma akan sampai disini, apa kau yakin bisa menghadapi eomma-ku?" bisik Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan lembut, "Dia kan ibu mertuaku, jadi apa alasanku untuk tidak bisa menghadapi ibu mertuaku sendiri hm?"

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat, "Kau tentu tahu sendiri, eomma orang yang seperti apa, bukan?"

Jungkook menunduk dalam, itu membuat Taehyung menyesal karena membuat Jungkook mengingat kejadian itu dan menjadi sedih. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jungkook, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapinya sendirian, sayang," bisik Taehyung yang kesekian kalinya.

Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum saat ini. Seperti saat mereka menghadapi Jin. Taehyung selalu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan menghadapinya," kata Jungkook mantap.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku akan menghadapinya bersamamu, sayang," ujarny sambil mengecup leher jenjang Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kegelian ketika Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya mengecup leher serta pundak Jungkook. Sang empunya leher hanya bisa tertawa dan menggeliat kegelian didalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Hahaha~ ahh.. Taehyungie.. Stop i-it.. Haha, unghh.. Jebalhh!" pekiknya ketika tangan nakal Taehyung mulai mengerayang menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan sentuhan-sentyhan yang lembut dan halus, namun memabukan bagi seorang Jungkook yang notabene-nya adalah pemilik kulit tubuh super sensitif.

Katrna lelah mendesah sekaligus tertawa, Jungkook mencubit lengan Taehyung dengan keras "Aduh," Taehyung segera menghentikan aksinya, "Astaga, cubitanmu sakit sayang!"

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, "Siapa suruh menyentuhku seperti itu, Tuan Kim?"

Taehyung memasang wajah marah yang dibuat-buat, lalu menatap Jungkook seolah lelaki mungil itu adalah makanannya, "Kau harus menerima hukuman, Nona Kim!"

Jungkook yang diancam dan ditatap seperti itu langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancang, "Memangnya apa yang kau bisa, Tuan Kim?" Taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook, sementara Jungkook yang dari tadi sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang segera berlari. Taehyung mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Jungkook yang berlari lebih cepat daripada kecepatan nyamuk terbang.

Sepertinya Taehyung lupa, waktu SMA dulu, Jungkook adalah pelari tercepat. Bahkan ia memenangkan olimpiade lari marathon SMA Nasional dan berhasil meraih sepuluh mendali emas.

Sampai sekarang kemampuan Jungkook ternyata masih bisa dipakai dan masih berfungsi. Membuat Taehyung kelimpungan mengejar Jungkook. Dengan kecepatan lebih dari seratus meter per menit, karena jika Jungkook menaikan kecepatannya ia bisa sampai di Amerika hanya dalam satu menit, Jungkook sudah berhasil berada di kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimut putih yang ada di ranjang mereka.

Taehyung yang sudah ada di dalam kamar, sambil mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya, segera melangkah mendekati ranjang mereka dengan hati-hati agar Jungkook tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan kembali kabur dengan kekuatan larinya yang super cepat.

Dalam hitungan detik, selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Jungkook tersingkap sempurna dan entah jatuh dimana. Karena Taehyung melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan segera menindih Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendapati tubuh Taehyung yang berada di atasnya dengan dada telanjang.

"T-taehyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Taehyung menyunggingkan seringaiannya yang terlihat begitu tampan di mata Jungkook, "Aku mau menghukum istriku," bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

Ugh. Itu sangat seksi. Gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya dengan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan Taehyung lanjutkan beberapa menit kedepan sambil memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Taehyung terkikik geli di sela-sela pengeliminasian jaraknya.

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua pasang benda kenyal berwarna soft-pink tersebut saling bersentuhan.

Saling menempel dan memberi beberapa belaian satu sama lain sehingga kedua sejoli ini terbuai dengan sentuhan ringan di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Lama kelamaan, yang terjadi diantara bibir mereka bukan hanya sentuhan lembut. Tetapi juga pagutan yang semakin membuat keduanya larut dalam dunia kecil mereka sendiri.

Mulai dari jilatan-jilatan lembut hingga lumatan-lumatan kasar menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri di antara keduanya.

Kedua lengan kurus Jungkook terangkat untuk meremas tiap helai rambut Taehyung dengan jemari panjang nan lentiknya. Membuat Taehyung menaikan tempo lumatannya pada bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook tak mau kalah, ia membalas setiap lumatan demi lumatan agar sepadan dengan tempo yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

Entah darimana, cairan bening dan kental yang biasa orang-orang sebut sebagai saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Jungkook menuju ke arah dagu dan lehernya.

Jemari panjang Taehyung dengan nakal menelusup ke dalam kaos tipis yang Jungkook kenakan. Lalu naik keatas, membelai dengan lembut setiap inci kulit halus Jungkook yang terasa nyata di bawah telapak tangannya yang lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook menggeliat kenikmatan.

"Eungh.."

Dan satu lenguhan ringan mengalun merdu disela-sela acara pagutan panas bibir mereka. Membuat Taehyung semakin kelimpungan karena hormonnya mulai mendidih di ubun-ubunnya.

Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya dan menaikan lagi tempo lumatannya membuat Jungkook hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Taehyung dengan susah payah.

Taehyung berhasil meraih tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang menempel di dada Jungkook, membuat sang empunya melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya karena sentuhan Taehyung. Jemari nakal suami Jungkook tersebut memilin dan menekan tonjolan tersebut membuat Jungkook melenguh panjang di sela-sela ciumannya.

Tangan Jungkook mendorong perlahan dada suaminya tatkala dirinya hampir kehilangan oksigen. Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya setelah melepaskan pagutannya dengan enggan.

Jungkook meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Taehyung memberi jarak beberapa senti setelah pagutan keduanya terlepas. Bibir Jungkook yang membengkak, hidung serta pipi Jungkook yang memerah serta bulir-bulir keringat yang menempel sempurna di dahi dan perpotongan leher Jungkook membuat pria mungil yang ada di bawahnya menjadi terlihat lebih seksi di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung baru sadar jemarinya masih bersarang di dada sang istri. Dengan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian, jemari Taehyung kembali bermain dengan lembut tapi bertenaga di atas dada sang istri. Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak karena sentuhan Taehyung di dadanya tidak kenal ampun.

"Moan for me, baby," pinta Taehyung yang tidak digubris oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook masih sibuk oleh dunianya sendiri ketika Taehyung memainkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Nipple dan kesejatian Jungkook, Taehyung permainkan dengan halus, membuat Jungkook melayang sampai cloud nine.

Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya ketika Taehyung menyerang leher jenjangnya dengan hisapan, gigitan serta jilatan.

"Anghh... Tae-taehyungieeehh..."

Taehyung kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah mendengar desahan merdu Jungkook yang membuatnya semakin semangat merajai tubuh istrinya tersebut.

Jungkook meremas bed-cover ranjang mereka karena Taehyung semakin menghujam tubuh Jungkook dengan sentuhan, remasan, jilatan, gigitan hisapan membuatnya semakin gila oleh kenikmatan.

"Ashh.. Tae.. Ughh.."

Jungkook kembali larut ke dalam ekstasi yang Taehyung berikan di setiap sentuhannya. Hampir saja Jungkook sadar bahwa eomma Taehyung akan datang jika saja Taehyung berhenti.

Tunggu sebentar...

Eomma Taehyung akan datang bukan?

Hari ini?

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera mendorong kencang tubuh Taehyung yang lebih berat darinya tersebut. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan raut wajah panik.

Taehyung yang sudah berada di samping Jungkook, menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa, yeobbo?"

"EOMMAMU AKAN SEGERA DATANG, KAN? INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?" jeritnya panik.

Taehyung meniti jarum jam yang berdiri dengan manis di atas meja nakas di sebelah ranjang mereka, "Sekarang jam setengah sepuluh, berarti," seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, mata Taehyung membulat, "ASTAGA! LIMA MENIT LAGI! BAGAIMANA INI?"

Jungkook segera berlari menuju dapur. Sementra Taehyung melongo melihat tindakan super kilat sang anae.

"Cepat sekali gerakannya?" gumam Taehyung pelan sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, "Tapi saat berada di bawahku, gerakannya melambat," gumamnya lagi.

Taehyung pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan menatap layar TV yang kosong karena ia belum sempat menonton TV tadi pagi. Ia mendudukan bokongnya dengan manis diatas sofa ruang TV dan menyalakannya. Ia mencari channel yang sekiranya menarik perhatiannya sebelum sebuah suara ketukan dari arah pintu rumah menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Taehyung, buka saja pintunya," teriak Jungkook yang masih berkutat dengan alat dapur dan bahan-bahan masakan didapur.

Taehyung pun bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah berat ke arah pintu rumah. Ia meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Anakku Kim Taehyung. Astaga! Pakai bajumu anak muda!"

Taehyung jadi menyesal membuka pintu.

"Hai, eomma," sapanya dengan nada malas.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut berkacak pinggang dan menatap Taehyung dengan tajam, "Ada apa denganmu, hah? Dimana istrimu? Kau sudah sarapan, bukan? Dan dimana bajumu, heh?"

Taehyung berdecak malas membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan sayang dari sang eomma, "Eomma, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," gerutunya setelah menyingkit dari jalan untuk memberi akses sang eomma untuk masuk, "Aku bahkan sudah menikah dan menjadi direktur utama di Kim Corp."

Sang eomma mengitari seluruh ruangan villa ini dengan kedua bola matanya yang tajam, "Arra, chagi," jawabnya setelah selesai memindai seluruh ruangan, "Ruangan ini rapi dan harum, aku suka."

"Hari yang panjang," gumam Taehyung.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Jungkook meremas kedua tangannya dibawah meja ketika ibu mertuanya mencicipi masakannnya si atas meja makan. Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan mengusapnya lembut. Ketika Jungkook menatap Taehyung, pria yang kini berstatus suaminya tersebut membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan tatapan semua-akan-baik-baik-saja.

Eomma Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan datar, setelah ia menelan makannya, "Masakanmu enak," komentar pertama yang meluncur membuat Jungkook bernafas lega, "Kau pantas jadi istri Taehyung."

"Apa hubungannya masakan dengan tidak-pantasnya menjadi istriku," gerutu Taehyung yang di tangkap dengan jelas ilrh indera pendengaran sang eomma.

Taehyung mengutuk kepekaan telinya ibunya sekali ini.

"Walaupun dia namja, setidaknya ada seseorang yang memasakanmu makanan layak selain diriku, Kim Taehyung," ujar sang eomma tajam.

Taehyung mendengus mendengarnya, "Terserah. Eomma mau apa kesini? Tumben sekali berkunjung?"

Setelah menelan segelas air minum, sang eomma berkata, "Untuk mengecek keadaan anakku yang bandel ini dengan sang istri atau suami atau apapun jenisnya si mungil ini."

Jungkook menunduk dalam.

"Berhenti menilai Jungkook seperti itu, eomma."

Yang dipanggil eomma hanya tersenyum tanpa menunjukan rasa bersalah, "Maaf, kebiasaan lama susah hilang," ujarnya membuat Taehyung sedikit geram, sementara Jungkook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau malah lebih memilih laki-laki jadi-jadian untik menjadi pendampingmu daripada yeoja pilihan eomma."

Kalimat itu berhasil menohok perasaan Jungkook. Diantara perasaan sedih dan sakit hatinya, terselip rasa bersalah karena membuat Taehyung menyimpang dari orientasi seksualnya yang normal. Jungkook semakin membisu.

Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook, pria mungil itu mendongak menatap Taehyung, "Sudah cukup, eomma. Apa kau tidak senang melihat anakmu sendiri bahagia?" ujarnya pada sang eomma.

"Kau bahkan berani melawanku, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menarik tubuh mungil Jungkook jauh dari situ, "Aku akan menurut jika saja kau berhenti membahas hal itu."

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman Taehyung di jemari lentiknya, namun gagal kareja sang empunya malah mengeratkan genggamannya, "T-aehyung," gumam Jungkook.

"Aku dan Jungkook akan pergi, kami tidak akan pulang sebelum eomma berhenti memikirkan hal itu, oke?" ancam Taehyung membuat sang eomma bungkam.

Wanita yang kini bermarga Kim tersebut menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, melihat itu Taehyung segera menarik Jungkook untuk bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Eomma, kurasa eomma bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana bahagianya diriku bersama seseorang yang kucintai?"

Sang eomma menatap Tarhyung, "Tapi yang kau cintai adalah seorang namja."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Asal itu cinta, aku bahagia eomma!"

Setelah itu, Taehyung segera keluar dari situ sambil menarik Jungkook yang daritadi merunduk. Meninggalkan eomma Taehyung yang diam mematung ditempat.

-xxxxxx-

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook berada di pantai. Menikmati semilir angin sore hari yang menerpa kulit wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan. Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya yang menumpu di atas paha Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusap dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang setiap helai rambut Jungkook yang dibantu oleh hilir angin sore hari yang membuat pantai tersebut terasa hangat dan sejuk disaat yang bersamaan.

"Taehyung," panggul Jungkook di sela-sela angin sore yang berhembus.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan menumpu tubuhnya diantara kedua sikutnya yang terlipat di atas pasir pantai, "Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya perlahan, "Karena hatiku jatuh padamu, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggigiti bibir bawahnya sebelum, "Tapi, aku namja, Taehyungie."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Lalu apa masalahnya, hm?"

"Kau tahu kan, ini menyimpang," Jungkook beralih mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Taehyung yang diterpa angin.

Taehyung merunduk, membalas tatapan Jungkook, "Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyimpang, hm?" ujar Taehyung lembut, "Jika memang kau adalah masa depanku, aku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk itu, kau ingat?"

"T-tapi-"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap surai raven milik Jungkook, "Didalam cinta tidak pernah ada kata tapi. Karena cinta tidak boleh kita tepis," ujarnya lembut, "Kita hanya harus mengatakan cinta itu datang karena cinta itu ya... Hanya cinta."

Entah perasaan Jungkook atau memang udara di sekitar menghangat. Ia bisa merasakan perutny tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang mungkin beterbangan di perut rampingnya.

"Apa kau mengerti? Aku mencintaimu makanya aku berjuang sampai sejauh ini," kata Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraih wajah Taehyung dan mengelus pipi tirus Taehyung. Keduanya saling bertatapan, seolah-olah mereka bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mereka masing-masinh. Jungkook bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpatri di mata bening Taehyung. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu, Taehyung," bisiknya lembut.

Taehyung membalas senyumnya, "Terimakasih, sayang."

Tangannya tertarik kembali dan bibirnya yang tebal mengerucut lucu, "Tapi, tadi kau berkata kasar di depan omoni, Tae."

Taehyung merubah raut wajahnya, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Cinta tidak membuat seorang anak durhaka memarahi ibunya, bukan?"

Taehyung terdiam, benar juga kata Jungkook. Setidaknya dia harus bisa membedakan bagaimana cinta dan orang tua, bukan?

"Yah kurasa kau benar," ujar Taehyung setuju dengan pendapat Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "Kalau begitu, ayo pulang dan minta maaf," usulnya dengan nada merengek.

-XxxxxxxxxxxxxX-

Eomma Taehyung kini berada di kamar vila Vkook yang bernuansa putih yang menenangkan. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menelusuri ruangan tersebut dengan kedua bola mata tajamnya. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju nakas meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang mereka yang berantakan dan bau yang sang eomma kenal itu bau apa.

"Mereka baru melakukan 'itu' tadi malam," gumamnya sambil menatap ranjang itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tangannya yang mulai berkeperiput terangkat untuk mengambil sebuah album bersampul kertas kado corak hati dengan dominan krem. Ia membuka halaman pertama. Terselip sebuah foto seseorang yang terseyum lebar sambil merangkul laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya. Wanita itu terpaku pada sorot mata Taehyung, dia terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu.

Ia terus membuka halaman demi halaman yang terdapat setiap foto Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terpampang disitu.

Hingga ia berada di halaman terakhir..

Sebuah foto kedua tangan yang jemarinya saling bertautan..

Bulir-bulir bening menggenangi kedua bola mata sang eomma. Setelah itu ia menutup album tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.

Kim Haera segera mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena tinta hitam dari dalam tas tentengnya. Ia segera menulis sesuatu dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas meja nakas.

Haera berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar. Setelah ia menutup pintu kamar itu, ia berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Taehyung sudah ada di depan pintu dengan menggandeng Jungkook di sebelahnya.

Haera berhenti dan menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan sorot mata menyesal.

"Eomma?"

Haera, yang dipanggil eomma oleh Taehyung, segera berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memeluknya erat, "Taehyung, maafkan eomma," kata Haera tulus.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut samar, "Eomma? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Taehyung memasang raut kebingungan -melihat sifat eommanya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat- setelah Haera melepaskan pelukannya.

Haera tersenyum tulus serta mengusap lembut kedua pundak Taehyung, "Eomma akan pulang. Terimakasih sudah mau menyambutku, Taehyungie. Ingat pesan eomma, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaanmu, kau punya istri di rumah," lalu Haera beralih menatap Jungkook, "Jungkook-ah, terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi istri yang sabar untuk Taehyung, jaga dia untuk ibu mertuamu arra? Aku pergi dulu."

Haera pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam keadaan setengah tenang dan setengah bingung.

"Apa eomma tadi bersikap ramah padaku, Tae?" Taehyung mengendikan bahunya, "Tapi aku belum sempat minta maaf," ujar Jungkook lesu.

Taehyung mengertakan genggamannya di tangan Jungkook, "Sudahlah, lagipula kurasa eomma bahkan sudah memaafkan kita sebelum kita mengatakanya," ujarnya lembut.

Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Taehyung, "Apa dia mulai menerimaku?"

"Dia sudah sangat menerimamu, sayang," ujar Taehyung sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum lebar. Benar bukan? Bersama Taehyung, semuanya bisa dia hadapi, termasuk sang ibu mertua. Yang sekarang sudah menerima Jungkook sebagai menantunya.

Jungkook segera menghambur memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, Taehyung membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah erat.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap helaian rambut raven sang istri dengan sayang.

"Taehyung, aku sangat mencintaimu~" bisik Jungkook yang masih terdengar jelas di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, sangat lebih mencintai istriku yang seksi dan manis ini," ujarnya sambil menggoda sang anae.

Jungkook bisa merasakan kedua pipinya panas dan merona ketika Taehyung mengatakan 'seksi', jemari lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mencubiti pinggang Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelus bekas cubitan Jungkook setelah mengaduh, "Ah, sakit sayang," gerutunya.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung, "Biarin, wlee," ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah, "Dasar mesum."

Taehyung segera memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook setelah sang empunya berbalik. Jungkook yang tadinya bersiap melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, terdiam diempat ketika kedua lengan kekar Taehyung melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Taehyung menumpu dagunya di atas pundak Jungkook.

"Sweet-cheeks~" panggil Taehyung.

"Hm?"

"I love you so much. I love you for whatever you are. I love you when you come into my life. I love you to being here...

I love you and it'll be...

**Forever**.."

**-FIN-**

**Author selesai fiuhh.. Well actually, Min cuma pengen bikin empat chap. Tapi yeah Min tambahin satu chap lagi. Dan akhirnya bers juga XD sorry kalo ceritanya berakhir dengan aneh -_- well ketuka anak SMA otaknya mentok ya jadinya cuma segini/? Author tinggal lanjutin yang Summer In Paris kan? Tunggu ya FF itu XD oke... Cerewetnya author -**

**The last...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
